Last Son of the Nocktress
The "Last Son of the Nocktress" is the main antagonist of the Finnish-Chinese co-produced movie Jade Warrior that combines elements from Finnish Kalevala mythology with the wuxia genre. He was portrayed by Taiseng Cheng in his demon form and by the late Markku Peltola as Olavi Berg. Biography Ancient China At the dawn of time, the eldest daughter of Hell, the Nocktress, birthed nine sons. Eight of them came to the world and were named as Fear, Pain, Madness, Ugliness, Lust, Hate, Greed and Blindness. The last son was left unnamed and stayed hidden from the world. Aspiring to bring hell to earth, he waited for Seng-Pu the Smith to create the Sampo, a machine that can be used as a gate to hell. Once the Sampo was created, the demon stole it from humans. Much to his disappointment, however, he discovered that the smith had crafted the Sampo so that only his son can activate it. Said son, Sintai Seng-Pu, is set to slay the last son of the Nocktress with the reward of liberation from the cycle of reincarnation. The demon was forced to wait for the warrior for a century. In China before the time of the first known dynasties (2000 B.C.), the half-Chinese and half-Finnish Master Sintai Seng-Pu has been trained by monks to battle the last son of the Nocktress. Traveling toward the swamps of Barun Urta where the demon is with the Sampo, he is escorted by an army of monks who have left their temple empty to ensure that the warrior will not deviate. When they are close to their destination, they pass the home village of Sintai's armor-bearer and friend Cho. Anticipating that he will likely die in his fight against the demon, Sintai sneaks into the village while Cho impersonates as him. Wanting to experience one day as an ordinary man before letting go of earthly pleasures, he intends to catch up with the army before they reach the swamp. Unfortunately, his stay in the village stretches out due to his crush on the village elder's granddaughter Pin Yu. Without anyone's knowledge, the last son of the Nocktress spies on Sintai through a fly walking on the face of a female villager. By the time the army of monks reaches the swamp, Cho rides off to fetch Sintai, unable to keep up the charade. The last son of the Nocktress slaughters the entire army off-screen. Sintai arrives afterward, finding the demon waiting on the Sampo. The demon tries to convince Sintai to work with him to open the Sampo. He manages to instill doubt in Sintai's mind by claiming that Pin Yu is not waiting for him. Sintai decapitates the demon without killing him and returns to the village with the talking head. There they overhear the conversation between the long-lost lovers Pin Yu and Cho who rekindle their love after years of believing each other dead. The demon tries once again to convince Sintai to work with him, but the disheartened warrior decides to try his luck with Pin Yu in the following life. To prevent the demon from dying, he seals the head in a metal box that was crafted by his father to open only upon Sintai's touch. Sending his wolf friend to take the box north to prevent anyone from finding it, Sintai commits suicide. Cho and Pin-Yu chase the wolf to East Karelia and stay there to guard the box which is buried with them. Modern-day Finland Several millennia later, the metal box containing the last son of the Nocktress is discovered in the hands of Cho's bog body. It is studied by a Kalevala researcher Olavi Berg who accidentally discovers that it reacts to the organic powder made from the hair and nails of Kai Pelkonen, a down-on-his-luck novice blacksmith who is Sintai's reincarnation. Berg manages to use the powder to get the box partially open for a moment. The demon inside uses the chance to telepathically still the suicidal thoughts of Kai whose girlfriend Ronja, Pin Yu's reincarnation, has dumped him and is moving away. He also causes Ronja's car to malfunction, forcing her to stay. Eventually, Berg visits Kai's secluded home in the outskirts of Helsinki, bringing the box with him. Kai opens the box by touching it, and as Berg lifts the lid, the last son of the Nocktress inhabits his body, killing the real Berg. From this point on, Kai begins to get glimpses from his past life as Sintai Seng-Pu. Speaking cryptically about their shared history, the demon promises Kai that he will get Ronja back if he forges a new Sampo. Through some bizarre actions, like beating up Kai with a branch as well as striking his stomach with a sword, the demon convinces Kai that he has the same power as Seng-Pu the Smith to live up to the task. As Kai uses the metal from the box to try and forge the Sampo, the demon prepares organic powder from his nails while hindering Ronja's departure further. Through several stages of failure, Kai manages to forge the Sampo in his forge. The demon discreetly makes it his own through his organic powder. Kai opens the Sampo, bringing hell to earth. A green whirlwind appears in the sky above the Sampo, and everyone else but Kai and Ronja are mesmerized to stare at it. Having fallen unconscious and taken away by Ronja, Kai wakes up in Berg's antique shop Sangfu. Having reached in his flashbacks the point where he confronted the demon in the swamp, he returns to his forge to confront the demon whose identity he now knows. The demon and Kai engage in a duel by using martial arts and hammers. The demon gets the upper hand, but Kai remembers a move created by Pin Yu and Cho, the Strike of Concealed Happiness. Using it to take the demon by surprise, he pushes his opponent to be impaled by one of the blades adorning the Sampo. The demon then tries to pull Kai into the blade as well, but the hero is protected by Pin Yu's amulet that Ronja gave him. As Kai declares that they are done, the demon dies in Berg's body with sadness while the Sampo's effect vanishes. Personality The ultimate goal of the Last Son of the Nocktress is to bring hell upon earth. He is conniving and cryptic, speaking usually in a calmly distant manner that gives weight to his words. He seems to have a special interest in Sintai Seng-Pu, trying to convince him to work with him and open the Sampo for him. He plays on Sintai's fear of never having Pin Yu before enlightenment, claiming that the son of Seng-Pu the Smith is not meant for anyone else but the demon he is tasked to kill. After he possesses the body of Olavi Berg and meets Sintai's reincarnation Kai, he is disappointed by his new body and the amateur blacksmith who is not the warrior Sintai was. He manipulates Kai to forge the Sampo for him, hits him with a branch and wounds his stomach with a sword, but he also acts as some sort of a mentor figure to Kai, behaving like these acts of physical violence are to bring forth his past identity as Sintai. After the Sampo has been opened, the demon answers to Kai's challenge without losing his amiable demeanor and seems pleased with the way Kai has gained much of Sintai's battle prowess. He seems to believe in not leaving anyone to suffer alone, looking sad for Kai when he remembers Pin Yu choosing Cho over Sintai. Upon dying, he tries to take Kai to afterlife with him, reacting with sadness when he fails and Kai says they are done for. Powers and Abilities The Last Son of the Nocktress is a powerful demon with various abilities. He is shown to be capable of telepathy, using a fly to spy on distant events and extending his influence to faraway happenings, like he does to prevent Ronja from leaving Helsinki. While in his full power in ancient China, he destroys an entire army of warrior monks. He survives a decapitation and is able to live as a bodiless head for millennia inside Seng-Pu the Smith's metal box. After he takes over Berg's body, he shows himself to be a skilled martial artist and strong enough to punch Kai over several meters with one arm. He speaks Chinese as well as Finnish. Quotes Gallery DemonJadeWarrior 01.png|The Last Son of the Nocktress sitting on the Sampo in the swamps of Barun Urta. DemonJadeWarrior 05.png|The long hair of the Last of the Nocktress. DemonJadeWarrior 02.png|The Last Son of the Nocktress trying to manipulate Sintai Seng-Pu to work with him. DemonJadeWarrior 06.png|The neck and hair of the Last Son of the Nocktress slashed by Sintai's sword. DemonJadeWarrior 03.png|The Last Son of the Nocktress decapitated. DemonJadeWarrior 04.png|The Last Son of the Nocktress in the process of being sealed inside the metal box of Seng-Pu the Smith. Berg01.png|The Last Son of the Nocktress right after possessing the body of Olavi Berg. Berg07.png|The Last Son of the Nocktress hitting Kai repeatedly with a branch. Berg09.png|The Last Son of the Nocktress storing his organic powder to later make the new Sampo his own with it. Berg08.png|The Last Son of the Nocktress opening up to Kai by telling he knows what it is like to live alone. Berg04.png|The Last Son of the Nocktress admiring the effects of the opened Sampo. Berg06.png|The Last Son of the Nocktress smirking at Kai. Berg05.png|The Last Son of the Nocktress dueling with Kai. Berg02.png|The Last Son of the Nocktress impaled by one of the blades of the Sampo. Berg10.png|The Last Son of the Nocktress trying to take Kai down with him. Berg03.png|The Last Son of the Nocktress dying. Trivia *The Last Son of the Nocktress is based on a character from Finnish mythology. Loviatar (referred to as the Nocktress in the subtitles of Jade Warrior but called Loviatar by the actors), daughter of the god of death Tuoni, gives birth to nine sons in the form of diseases. Eight of them are named in the Kalevala as Pistos (consumption), Ähky (colic), Luuvalo (gout), Riisi (rickets), Paise (ulcer), Rupi (scab), Syöjä (cancer), and Rutto (plague). The ninth son is left unnamed and sent to cause strife and envy as a witch. *Sintai speaks about what to name the Last Son of the Nocktress as. He first tells the villagers the name to be Death. After decapitating the demon, he alludes to Doubt ("You planted a seed in my heart, a bad seed. A seed of doubt."). When he seals the demon inside the metal box, he names him Hope. When Kai is killing the demon, he gives two more names: Goodbye and The Past. Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Possessor Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Cataclysm Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased